Just a Part of You!
by aiyen
Summary: Would you fight for something you love but then is against your reach? Or would you just settle for a part of him living a life you know is just wrong. NxM
1. The beginning

**I don't own Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy**

Hello everyone! I'm back from the dead with another story. I'm sorry that I didn't finish my first story but I hope that this will be different. I was inspired to write this story because of Detective Conan, Ranma ½ , American Dragon and of course, Gakuen Alice. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it although it's not that good and please don't forget to review. (This story is dedicated to Abegail O. Christine A. and Malyn B smj214, they're also a my good friends and a big fan of Alice Academy.)

**NOTE:** I've changed the title of this story from** "My hero, My love" **to** "Just a Part of You!" **but the** content is still the same.**

* * *

**"Just a Part of You!"**

by: Aiyen

Just a normal day on a normal school: the sun is shining, the birds are singing, the teachers are busy, the students are in a hurry not to be late and of course, our dear Mikan is again shouting!!

"Ahhh!" Natsume you are such a pervert" She could feel her blood pressure rise again.

"It's not really my fault little girl. You were the one showing it to me." A smirked slid into his face as Mikan was getting mad by the second, not to mention redder by embarrassment.

"It's so early in the morning and yet here you two are, fighting. " Mr. Narumi said as he entered the room. Somehow he doesn't seem to mind their fighting much, probably because he's used to this. Everyday his students would gather around them and watch them fight like some kind of entertainment. It was like a daily routine.

"Mr. Narumi?" They both said in unison. Apparently, they didn't hear the bell rang.

"Why don't you try showing some love for a change? Maybe you to should go on a date. You two are already old enough and you have my permission." He said it with a hint of malice. He just loves teasing them.

The class laughed at Mr. Narumi's remark. Natsume and Mikan was the hottest love team in their class.

"Natsume and Mikan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I----"

"Tch..Why would I like an idiot?" Aside from being pissed off, he was greatly embarrassed as much as he tried to hide it.

Mikan on the other hand was just sitting beside him. She was his seatmate. According to Mr. Narumi it's their punishment for always arguing. She too was feeling ackward from her classmates' teasing but upon hearing Natsume, well… She wasn't just going to sit there and lose to their argument much over be insulted.

"Well, excuse me! Who are you for calling me an idiot? Just because you're a super smart doesn't give you the right to talk that way to me. At least I'm not a pervert with an ego the size of a giant!!" She shouted.

"Now, now, settle down please. You can settle your love quarrel later. We have to catch up the time. It's only about 1 and a half month till Christmas vacation and we haven't finished our topics yet."

They decided to call it draw and just sit down.

* * *

After the class, all of them were having a general cleaning. Mikan was still mad and was complaining about Natsume. 

"Ahh, really Hotaru, who does he think he is? I mean he's so- ahh!!" I just hate him."

Hotaru just continued dusting the windows and didn't seem to mind Mikan which made her more mad.

"Hotaru? Are you even listening to me? Why do I even bother telling you all this"

"I didn't ask you to tell me." The queen of ice has spoken and if her best friend Mikan didn't know her well, she would be offended by what she said.

"So little girl you really hate me"? Natsume asked. His bangs were covering his eyes. Mikan couldn't read his expression. She can't tell if he's just pretending as one of his treaks or is he really serious.

"She's just shy to show but deep down she really cares, if not like you." Hotaru broke the silence between the two. Good thing their classmates didn't really hear them or else this would be 'teasing moment for them..'

"Natsume, I'm sor-"

Natsume looked up at they saw a smirk on his face. "So then if you really like me polka, maybe you should join the fan club.

"Ahh… Natsume- - You've got some nerve. I would never join that stupid club. I mean, who in their right mind would adore you?" She shouted at him.

"C'mon little girl, I know you want to." He was enjoying every moment of torture for Mikan.

"Ahh.. I told you I don't want to join!" She is so mad she shouted at his face. But big mistake for her, her friends PARTIALLY heard what she just shouted. They crowded themselves at Mikan.

"So Mikan, are you going to admit your feeling to him now?" Nonoko asked.

"No, no… We were just having another argument."

"As if I'm going to let you join the Natsume fan club. You have to prove yourself first." Sumire said while thinking of things she's planning to make Mikan do.

Meanwhile Natsume was walking away without a care in the world.

* * *

Natsume was walking home when he felt that someone was following him.

'I wonder who's following me? Maybe another idiotic fan or maybe...' His thought was interrupted when the person following hin suddenly tripped.

"Ouch!" She touched her forehead because of pain.

"Polkadots?" He approached her, curious why she was following me. "You're not good at hiding, are you?" He asked sarcastically.

Mikan didn't seem to hear him, her head was hurting a bit, "Aww, it's so painful!" She said as she touched her head.

"You;re such a klutz." He looked at her.

"You're not even bothering to help me!" she told Natsume.

"So why were you following me? Come to tell me that you change your mind about the club?" He lowered his face to level Mikan's who was still sitting. Their faces were only inches away.

But she backed away, "I..--I just-- just--" She didn't know why but standing, I mean sitting in an ackward position, their faces inches away, she just suddenly noticed some of his good points.

_'He does look cute and handsome.'_ She wanted to stop, never did she thought something positive about Natsume but her mind seems to be begging for more obvious observatin, _'Okay,_ _okay, he does look-- look cool and ..'_ She snapped back when she heard him speak.

"Your blushing...Polkadots."

"Blushing?Polkadots?" It hardly registered in her mind what he meant but it did.

She quickly stood and hit him on the shoulder , "You pervert, why would I be be blushing... The reason I followed you was to get even with our fight." She defensively said.

Natsume on the other hand seemed to be dissapointed about this. He was hoping she followed him for another reason. As much as he tries to hide it he seemed to grow fond of her. But before he could react he heard Mikan shout.

"Ahhh look, it's a-- it's a--"

Natsume looked back and saw a "It's a giant snail!"

* * *

Well... That's it. Although it's bad I hope you would still be nice and review. The next chapters would get a little bit interesting than this coz' this is just the intro.. Well, see you in the next chapter coz' I have still assignments.. 


	2. I finally love you!

**I don't own Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy**

Here's the second chapter. Hope you read it and review.

* * *

_**2nd Chapter: I Finally Love You!**_

Mikan was so scared, not to mention shocked. This kind of thing weren't supposed to exist. She never imagine in her wildest dream seeing a giant snail. Not only was it odd but it was also impossible.

"Run Mikan!" Natsume shouted at her.

But she never moved, not even an inch. She just starred at the thing. It was kinda ordinary she thought except for it's size of course. And weird enough, the snail was also starring at her; it was like they were having a starring contest.

"Idiot!" He said as he ran and grab Mikan by the hand. They were both running for their lives. It was then that Mikan returned to her senses.

"Natsume, what was that thing?" She asked between her breaths.

"Isn't it obvious, it was a giant snail!"

"Don't you think I know that? What I meant was that how is it possible!" They were in serious situation but still they're arguing.

"I don't know. But I think were far enough. Stay here! I'll go back and check it out!" He commanded her.

"No Natsume! Please don't go. I'm scared." Mikan said as she tried hard to stop her body from shaking.

"Don't worry, I won't let it harm you." He promised.

With those simple words she felt her fears and doubts disappear. She trust him for the first time time in her life, she actually believed something he said . It was strange for her because they always spend their days arguing and fighting. She felt the unusual beating of her heart, it was beating rapidly. She wondered why but then thought it was probably because she was nervous.

"Alright then." She agreed and watched Natsume ran back to the giant snail.

Minutes have passed but still he hasn't come back.

"_Oh no! What if something bad happened to him_?" She thought as she rushed back to where Natsume might be.

But what she saw surprised her. She thought after seeing the giant snail she would be prepared and nothing would shock her ever again. But she was right here, standing, and shocked.

The giant snail was not the only extraordinary thing anymore. There was a boy, no, more like a teen, about her age maybe, and it was flying! It was throwing fire balls to the snail. But the snail just kept on blocking it with it's hard shell. And then it opened it's mouth and out bubbles came.

"_This is getting way freaky by the second._" She thought as she watched from a distance.

The bubbles were flying around. And it melted the lamp post when it came in contact with it. The young hero was getting annoyed by this.

"I was being nice to you a while ago but no more holding back!" He said as he punched its shell which broke into hundred pieces. And then he tried using his fire ball again. Just a second it was a big annoying snail but now all you could see were ashes.

"Wow!" Mikan exclaimed from where she was watching. It's official, she thought to herself, he is the greatest hero ever, not like she ever seen any before.

"_Who could he be_?" She thought as she examine him. She couldn't really see his face because of his mask. And she certainly didn't see the school uniform he was wearing from T.V. _School uniform_? It then hit her that it was the male's uniform in their school. That means her hero is one of her schoolmates.

"_How awesome could this get_?" She thought.

She was walking towards him and was about to say something when he flew away.

"Ahhh! Wait!" But to her luck, he was already gone.

"Hey Polkadots!" Someone shouted.

She nearly forgot. She went back to check if Natsume was alright but instead she was watching her great hero. But wait- where was he during the fight? Didn't he said he was going back to check it out, so why didn't she saw him?

"Where were you?" She shouted at him.

"I was --" But before he could explain Mikan beat him in talking.

"I was scared you know! I thought you were hurt or something. When my hero was fighting that thing you never considered going back and telling me not to worry, did you?" True, Mikan was angry at Natsume but she was also worried.

"Hero?" Natsume asked.

"Yes. He was the one fighting here a while ago, though it's a shame I din't see his face." She said.

"Whatever. Come one little girl, it's getting dark. I better walk you home." He said as he grab her hand.

She was blushing, she was blushing because he reached for her hand. Good thing the lamp post was melted or it would have been bright and he would have clearly see that she was again blushing because of him.

"Stop calling me little girl, I'm not little anymore." She wasn't really complaining, in fact she actually said it softly. This moment didn't come too often and well, she just doesn't know what to say.

"Why? Would you rather have me calling you polkadots, or maybe something new?" He eyed her as if he was thinking seriously.

It was dark but she could clearly see if not imagine that smirk on his face. Here she was trying to savour the moment while he was just making fun of her. Wait--did she just say savour? That means she actually liked it.

"_No! I hate this guy. Why would I savour the moment if I don't like the guy_." She protested with herself.

"You're really annoying!" She shouted as she took back her hand that he was holding.

"Annoying? As if I didn't notice you were blushing when I took your hand" he teased her.

"I wasn't blushing, I was annoyed and mad. That's why my face was red." She said trying to defend herself.

"You're a bad liar." He said teasingly as he grab again for Mikan's hand while he held a mask on the other hand, hiding it to his back.

* * *

It was a nice morning and Mikan was feeling as energetic as ever. She was walking to school and saw Anna and Nonoko. 

"Good morning!" She greeted the two.

"Oh Mikan! Good morning to you too." Anna greeted her back.

"Hey! Did you hear about the rumors?" Asked Nonoko.

"Rumors? What rumors?" The two asked excitedly.

"They say that there's a hero in town."

"No way! Don't tell me you stilll believe in that superhero thing?" Anna asked her.

"It's true Anna! He saved me yesterday!" Mikan said trying to convince her.

"You actually met him Mikan? You are so lucky!" Nonoko exclaimed dreamily.

"Yeah, though I didn't even got his name." She said sadly.

"Oh! He's -- he's Knight Fire, I think. It's what people named him" Nonoko said uncertain.

"Hurry up! We can talk about this in class. Were late!" Anna reminded them.

* * *

When they arrive it was what the class were fussing about. And of course Mikan didn't want to miss anything, she too joined their discussion. 

"Who do you think Knight Fire is?" Sumire asked.

"Don't know, but he must be ugly." Koko replied.

The girls gave him a death glare and asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, he's wearing a mask isn't he? It's obvious he can't show his face because it's so ugly and shameful." He replied.

Hotaru was sitting nearby and was reading a textbook, "He just doesn't want to reveal his identity idiot." She said.

They weren't able to continue what they were talking about when Mr. Narumi entered the classroom.

"My goodness, I must be in the wrong room. I don't see Mikan and Natsume fighting." He joked as he searched for the two but only found Mikan.

"Sorry Mr. Narumi but Natsume's sister gave me a note saying Natsume would be absent in all morning classes but would definitely attend the afternoon's." Yuu said, the president of the class.

"Oh! I see. Too bad I can't tease the love birds. Anyway, let's continue our discussion." Mr. Narumi said.

Unknown to them, someone was more than curious why Natsume was absent. Mikan was actually worried as well. But why would she? She tried to distract herself and listen to the discussion but everytime she tries, she ends up seeing Natsume's image.

"_Stupid Idiot! He's not here but still he can tease me in my thoughts. He's so annoying_." She thought to herself.

* * *

The morning subjects were done and finally it's lunch time. Mikan and the gang were in their usual sits, eating. 

"So Mikan how did Knight Fire saved you? C'mon tell us." Nonoko asked excitedly.

"Huh?"

"Mikan are you o.k.? You're not yourself this morning?" Yuu asked concern.

"No, I'm fine." She lied. She couldn't tell them that she was thinking about Natsume. They would tease her. But really, she was confused why since yesterday she was always thinking about him, it's like she has a new way of looking at him. And everytime he would talk to her she would feel something. It was a nice feeling although it was bothering her. She couldn't figure it out. Everytime she hears his name, she would be interested, everytime they would talk about him, her heart would leap out from her chest. She was very confused.

"Hey guys, Natsume's here." Koko said.

"And he's got a girl with him?" Sumire asked for the obvious.

"Who could she be.?" Anna asked while Hotaru just kept on eating, not minding them.

Mikan on the other hand didn't say anything. She was feeling pain and she didn't know why. Just seeing Natsume with this girl she knows nothing of is hurting her. Maybe she was really starting to like Natsume, she admitted to herself. But just her luck, before she could love him, she has to ends it.

* * *

So, how was it? Hope you review. It's the longest chapter I've written in my stories. Sorry if it's not that good but again, please review. And thanks to those who reviewed and will review! 


	3. In Denial!

**I don't own Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy**

After a long period of time I'm finally able to updte this one. I've been so busy lately coz' we had our final exams. Anyway, please read and review!

"You promise you would never leave, so why are you saying goodbye?" - Me

"I wish I'm free of emotions then I wouldn't know what pain is..." - Me

I miss someone a lot right now. This is dedicated to HER...

* * *

_**3rd Chapter: In Denial!**_

She watched Natsume as he was walking their way with the unknown girl. She slid her hands under the table when she felt that it was trembling. She was feeling something unusual, something she only felt at this moment, she was hurting , she was in pain!

_"I don't like that guy! His a pervert! I hate him! I hate him!"_ Mikan denied with herself.

"Hey Natsume!" Ruka said when Natsume reached their table.

"Who is she?" Yuu asked curiously.

"She's - -" Natsume was cut off by the girl beside her.

"I'm Luna Koizumi. I'll be studying here from now on." The unfamiliar girl answered.

"Luna ehh…" Sumire said quietly, eyeing the girl.

She was tall but Natsume was taller than her, she had black eyes and gray hair just passed her shoulder which matched perfectly. The way she walked was graceful and her face was solemn, no hint of shyness or anything. And she was wearing their school uniform.

"And I'm Natsume's fiancée." Luna said sweetly.

"Fiancee?" Everyone chorused even Hotaru seemed interested.

"Since when?" Ruka asked. He was best friend since forever with Natsume but he had no idea about this.

"It's complicated." Natsume replied while he slightly looked at Mikan but she looked away, refusing to meet his gaze.

When no else spoke again, probably because of shock he broke the silence.

"C'mon Luna, let's look for your class." He said as he drags Luna out of the cafeteria.

Soon the two where out of site…

"So I guess we can't tease Mikan and Natsume anymore." Koko said sadly, teasing them was one of his favorite past time.

"I guess so." Anna agreed.

"Who does she think she is? Natsume is mine!" Sumire cried out.

"Are you alright Mikan?" Yuu asked.

"Of course, it's not like I like that pervert. It's only you guys who kept on teasing me." Mikan said trying to be her usual cheerful self.

"If I know any better Mikan, you wanna cry on the inside." Nonoko teased.

"What? NO!" Mikan said defensively.

"C,mon, let's go back to the classroom." Hotaru commanded.

Honestly, they didn't really want to go back yet but since it's the 'Hotaru Imai' they had to obey.

* * *

When they entered their classroom it was such a ruckus as always. Everybody was doing something. Nobody cared if his or her voices could be heard 10 miles away. 

Natsume on the other hand was sitting in his seat and just reading his manga. Mikan decided to go back to her sit just beside Natsume.

"Hey Natsume!" Mikan greeted.

She decided to let go of any admiration she had on Natsume. I mean, she just realized she liked him yesterday. It's not official. Maybe it was just gratitude because he tried to protect her. Yes, that's it. It was just gratitude.

"Hey!" Mikan tried shaking his shoulder when he didn't respond.

"You're so annoying. Did you miss me that much?" Natsume looked at her with that annoying smirk.

"Miss you, why would I miss?" Mikan asked confused.

"I was absent this morning idiot." Natsume reinformed her.

"Stop calling me idiot. And no, I didn't miss you!" Mikan shouted at him.

"Are you sure about that? Didn't you miss my teasing, my voice, my- - "

"Ahh! Shut up! I didn't miss you o.k?" Mikan said.

Far away, Hotaru and the rest were just watching them. It was a shame that Natsume had a fiancée or else they could have teased him and Mikan.

"Those two really look cute together!" Nonoko commented.

"Yah! Too bad Natsume has a fiancée." Anna agreed.

"Why do you think she became his fiancée?" Hotaru asked whose eyes were fixed on the book she was reading.

"What do you mean?" Sumire asked.

"Yah! I don't think Natsume became her fiancée because he liked her." Yuu said when he got the point Hotaru was trying to emphasize.

"Anyway, I don't think it's our business." Ruka said.

"Yah!" They said in unison sadly.

* * *

The class had already started. All the students were focusing on what Mr. Jinno was discussing except for Mikan whose attention was focused on Natsume. 

"_Natsume does look cute from this angle…"_ Mikan thought while looking at Natsume.

_"He seems perfect when he's quite. Those crimson eyes that just melt you when you look at them, that pointed nose and ohhh… those lips… I wonder what it would be like if I kis--…"_

_"Bad Mikan, bad Mikan! He's not cute, his a pervert! His a pervert! He always teases me and I hate him!"_ Mikan tried to convince herself while shaking her head which made her look like a complete lunatic.

"You're even crazier today. Did you forget to drink your medicine?" Natsume looked at him.

"Hmmp… I don't have any mental disorder you know, maybe you but not me!" She said before sticking her tongue out.

"Stop talking polkadots.Your gonna get us scolded by Mr. Jinno." He continued.

He didn't seem half as serious as he looked.

There was something in the way that he said it that made Mikan wonder. He seemed to be gloomy just this afternoon. He seemed to be isolated from the rest trying to carry his burden alone, if he ever had one which Mikan doubt.

_"Maybe he's not that bad."_ Mikan smiled

_"Ahh! Why am I thinking all this? I don't like him alright?"_ This time Mikan frown over her thought.

Suddenly something entered Mikan's mind…

_"He has a fiancée…"_ Those words kept on swimming in Mikan's head. It keeps repeating but it's as if she couldn't understand it, she couldn't comprehend what it means.

"Hey Natsume! Where's ahmm--…" She tried recalling the girls' name but of no use.

"Where's your fiancée?" Mikan asked.

Natsume only looked at her, stared at her and return his look to the blackboard.

"How come she's not here? I thought she was going to study here?" Mikan asked again when Natsume didn't seem to mind her question.

But Natsume again, didn't pay any attention to her until the end of class.

Since it wasn't his turn to clean the room, he stood up and headed for the door after the bell rang but Mikan stood in front of her.

"What do you want little girl?" Natsume asked annoyed.

"Did I say something bad a while ago?" Mikan asked with concern.

"I mean, since I ask about her you didn't talk to me anymore." She said and if you only look closely into her innocent eyes, you would see that she was greatly troubled and worry.

Natsume just sighed…

"She's in the other class." Natsume informed her.

"Are you mad at me?" Mikan asked.

"It's nothing o.k?" He told her.

"If it's nothing then why do I feel something?" Mikan protested.

"That something is probably nothing."

"But this something is really something." Mikan insisted.

Natsume looked pass her shoulder and notice someone there.

"Look, I gotta go, o.k? Let's settle this tomorrow." Natsume said as he ran out the door.

Mikan turned around to let her eyes follow him and saw Luna standing not too far. Natsume approached her and was saying something. She just couldn't hear what they were talking about because they were too far.

"Mikan!" She heard Nonoko call her.

She was about to turn around to where Nonoko was when the next move Luna did made her eyes fixed on them.

Luna held on tight to Natsume's arm and strange enough Natsume didn't even complained. They both started walking, away, away from them, away from her.

"Hey Mikan! Didn't you hear me call you?" Nonoko asked when she approached her.

"Huh?"

"I called you but you didn't respond. What are you looking over there anyway?" Nonoko asked intriguingly.

"Ahmm, it's nothing. C'mon let's go and find Hotaru." Mikan said as she grab her arms.

Why was she feeling this way? Seeing Natsume with Luna doing that? She never saw Natsume letting somebody do that to him, that romantic, clinging thing. Was she jealous?

_"NO!!! I HATE THAT IDIOT, JERK, PERVERT!!!!"_ Mikan screamed in her thought.

She was walking home when she saw a familiar scenery that made recall the event yesterday.

"It was here where Knight Fire saved me." She smiled.

"My hero!" She shouted in the sky not knowing why, not knowing that she expects.

* * *

She was living alone in her boarding house. It seems lonely and quiet sometimes but that's how she liked it. No one to bother her, she can concentrate on the things she has to do. 

"I'm home!" She shouted when she entered the front door.

She smiled goofily over her action. Every night she would do that weird habit of hers telling she's home when nobody else was there to care about it. Maybe it would be good if she would just return to her real house. But then everytime she was there all her parents do is argue and fight.

She unpack her things and scanned her notebook.

"Yes! I don't have any assignments to do!" She rejoiced.

She went upstairs after a couple of minutes to sleep early for a change.

"I'm so tired!" She said as she lay on her soft, warm bed.

She closed her eyes hoping to drift to dream world soon but then an annoying face found its way and crept into her mind. She tried opening and then closing her eyes again. But his face always registers in her mind.

"Why do I always think about Natsume?" She decided to sit down on her bed finding out that it was useless to lie down.

"Could it be that I like him?" She pondered.

"No!! I like Knight Fire better than him!"

"At least Knight Fire is cool and he saved my life." Mikan said dreamily.

"Ahhh..." She yawn

She lay down again on her bed as she felt her body getting heavier…

"Natsume could never be mine anyway." She manage to say before falling into sleep.

* * *

That's it. I'm up to do the next chapter of this story or the other stories I've written. Again, please read and review. I personally think this is not a good chapter but I decided to put this up anyway just for the sake of updating. But it's not that bad! So see you! And greetings to my friends and my cousin. Take care guys! Bye! 


	4. The Pain, The Hero in Me!

**I do not own Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy**

I'm sorry everyone I wasn't able to update for a very long time. Please understand that I'm really busy. Anyway, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed. You guys motivated me to update.

By the way, I have made some changes in this story because Natsume is just so OOC. In the near future though I'm not planning it, maybe he will be OOC. Just wait and see.

* * *

_**4th Chapter:**__**The Pain, The Hero in Me!**_

It was a fresh morning and Mikan took the moment to glance over her window. She slightly looked at the sky and saw how the sun was shining brightly like it's suppose to do. It was a great day but Mikan didn't have the heart to enjoy it right now.

She slowly stood up and opened the door not afar. It lead to the balcony and she could just taste the morning air. She looked below and felt dizzy. She always had this fear of height.

It was a lonely and tiring routine she didn't like: Preparing breakfast and eating it alone, going to school without saying goodbye to anyone. Suddenly she felt homesick.

She sighed quite heavily and started to walk. She couldn't let her depression ruin such a great and nice day.

"Mikan!" someone yelled from behind. She didn't have to look back to see who it was for she already knew.

"Sumire!" She yelled back and stop a while to wait for her.

"Good morning!" Mikan greeted her.

"What's so great about the morning?" She asked with an irritated voice.

"What not great about the morning?" Mikan asked back.

"It's sunny and air is just right." She continued.

"You're such an optimistic and naive girl, you know that?" Sumire blurted out.

"Somehow I always get the feeling that you don't like me." Mikan eyed her seriously as she said her deduction.

"You think?" Sumire said sarcastically as she returned a serious look at her.

"C'mon. Why would you hate me?" Mikan asked innocently.

"We're rivals." She simply stated.

The look on Mikan's face was simply priceless. She was totally clueless that Sumire was just playing around with her.

"Speaking of rivals, here's another!" Sumire said angry.

Mikan looked to where Sumire was looking and was a bit surprised to see Natsume and Luna.

"Rival?" Mikan looked at her confused. Was she talking about Natsume? Why would he be a rival? A rival to what?

A lot of questions were squirming in Mikan's head and she just followed Sumire when she decided to approach them.

"Good morning Natsume!" Sumire greeted him sweetly.

_"Geez, I greeted her good morning and she started complaining but now look at what she's doing."_ Mikan thought.

Natsume on the other hand didn't even bother greeting Sumire back. Well, that's Natsume for you. Her fiancee Luna, simply looked at them with rise brows, it seemed to be asking who they were. And then snobbed them!

"Natsume!" Mikan yelled when they were a bit far.

He looked back at her and didn't spoke a word. His face seemed to question for him.

"Nothing. Never mind." She smiled.

Somehow she felt a pang of pain when he didn't insist and just walk away. She was feeling stupid when she knows that he already has a fiancee yet here she was, still acting as if nothing changed. She looked down and closed her eyes tighly hoping the pain she felt would go away.

She though she decided yesterday that she was just grateful to him yet now, the fact that she already likes him didn't surprise her. Maybe she already did before, it just took the right moment to make her realize that.

"Hey Mikan, what's wrong?" Sumire shook her.

"I'm fine." She let out a fake smile though her eyes were starting to wet.

* * *

"Who were they?" Luna asked with suspicion. She looked at him and tried to guess what he was thinking right now.

"My classmates." Natsume answered plainly.

"Ohh... Introduce me to them next time o.k.?" She asked sweetly.

"Fine." He replied without even thinking.

She was trying for sometime now to make a conversation. Unfortunately, Natsume was just so hard to talk to. She wonders why he hated her so much. She knew that their engagement was just an arranged one but he should at least try to get along with her.

She has known him for a short while only but his handsome yet hard face already captured her. The way his messy hair would follow his face everytime he turned around was simply breathtaking. His eyes that was so mysterious and the way he carry his self was just plain magnificent.

"Well, See you this afternoon." Luna bid him as she turned around in another coner.

Natsume was thankful they weren't in the same class. He hated the girl. She was such an annoying pest. He didn't have anything against them, in fact, he always thought Mikan was annoying but then he always find himself together with her.

"Hey Natsume." Mikan greeted him when she arrived at her seat.

She placed her bag on her chair and decided to sit afterwards. Usually, she would annoy him for not greeting her back or wonder off somewhere.

He looked away as he felt the ackwardness getting intense.

"So Natsume... When's the wedding?" Mikan asked out of nowhere.

He felt himself choke with her question. He looked at her and he could see she was dead serious. But it was the first time he ever notice Mikan sad. Though it wasn't clearly shown on her face, her eyes seemed to give away what she exactly feel. He'd known her for almost 6 years.

"What?" He asked in a surprise tone.

"I was just kidding you!" She let out a few chuckles afterwards it was followed by a deafening silence.

"Hey Polkadots..." He called her seriously, which made her wonder what he wanted to say.

"Are you jealous?" He asked her.

She wanted to laugh because it seemed to be a joke but his face was serious preventing her to do so.

"Why would I be jealous?" She asked him.

"Why would a person be jealous?" He asked back.

"Even you could figure that out." He said in a challenging tone.

"You would be jealous if you like that person." She asked after thinking.

"So?" She asked when she lost track of what's the point Natsume is trying to connect with her.

"Tch... Definitely an idiot." Natsume said annoyed.

"Well sorry...!" Mikan said and smack Natsume on the head.

Mikan wanted to smiled but she stopped herself just in time. She happy to see that things didn't change that much. They still argue for vey low reasons and somehow she felt special knowing that she was the only girl Natsume would tease.

Just then Sumire came running!

"Why did you do that for?" Sumire said as if she was the one being hit.

"What? Maybe you should ask him." She told her.

"Well, I'm asking you!" Sumire retorted.

Mikan glanced over Natsume's seat when she noticed that he was so silent just to see that he wasn't there anymore.

* * *

Natsume was running on the hall as fast as he can. He felt something bad was happening. And it couldn't be a mistake. You see, it was a part of his power. He was able to sense danger anywhere.

He continued running as fast as he can, while putting on his mask. He didn't bother change his outfit, after all he didn't want to be like those goofy superheroes on t.v. He looked side by side to see if anyone was there and when he was sure nobody was, he flew into the air.

He looked down below and he just love the feeling of the wind in his hair. He scanned the area to search for the place he was looking for. And finally he stop in mid-air when he located it.

The place was in an urban area. It was such a mess and right between the intersections of two old houses was a girl being molested by two guys.

He swept down and stood in front of them. His hunch was right.

"Tch... What a pain in the neck." He said annoyed to death.

The girl was frightened to death as she clutched her dress that was taken off her tightly. She was already in tears and she was just so innocent. She kinda reminded her of Mikan. A defenseless, little girl.

He took a glance at the guys who were standing not far from the girl. They didn't seem to be frightened at all, just curious maybe on who he was. Well, he was expecting it. He was after all still a 16 years old teen while these men where old and ugly.

"Go to hell!" He said as he punched the first man.

He was knock off the wall and vomited blood. He just got what he deserves.

After seeing this, the second man started running for his life. Unfortunately for him, Natsume wasn't going to let him get loose like that and take the risk of him molesting other girls again. He punched him in the stomach, and just like the first one, he was knock unconscious.

He looked back and eyed the girl who kept on sobbing. This was one of the things he hated about being a super hero.

"Ahm, you're all right now." He said calmly.

"Who are you?" The girl asked him.

"It's not important." He answered.

"We should get you home now." He said as he took her to her house which she instructed him the direction.

They weren't that far from the first scene. Right now, he was looking at an old yet clean house. Around it was a simple backyard with lots of flowers and trees.

"How can I ever thank you?" She asked him with gratitude.

"I'm just doing my job." He simply said. He was feeling itchy all over due to the fact that he wasn't used to saying cheesy lines like that.

"I insist. Would you like to eat here for lunch?" The young girl invited her.

"No, I must be going now." He declined. He wanted to go as fast as he can. Being nice isn't that easy. If she was Mikan he would have shouted at her for being so annoying.

"All right then. At least let me read your palm." She told her as she reach out for his hand. After which she started tracing the lines around it.

"Read my palm?" Natsume asked confused.

"I can see you have a girl you care so much." She looked at him with a big smile.

He wanted to withdraw his hands but curiosity got the better of him.

"Remember, what you are seeking for is within the heart of the person you least expect it to be. Be careful of what lies ahead." She said as she let go of his hand.

"What do you mean?" He asked even more confuse.

"Sorry, that's all I can make out." She apologized.

* * *

I wonder what that girl meant? Find out in the later chapters.

Well? How was it? I'm really sorry if it's not half as good as you expect. But please be kind enough to review.

The best gift you can give to an author is a simple review (at least for me.)


End file.
